1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex inducible promoter system derivable from a phage of a lactic acid bacterium.
2. Background of the Invention and Prior Art
Although complex inducible promoter systems are known in Gram-negative bacteria like E. coli and in the Gram-positive bacterium Bacillus subtilis, no such promoter system has been described for lactic acid bacteria or their phages.
The invention is directed to an inducible strong promoter for lactic acid bacteria, which preferably can be induced in a food-grade manner. Although various constitutive, weak and strong, promoters for lactic acid bacteria are known, there is still a need for an inducible promoter effective in lactic acid bacteria.